Fine
by ShenTian
Summary: Elsa's aria seemed to be sung in maestoso, full of forte and all of its majestic grandeur. Jack's cadenza sounds like it's played in allegro con brio, vibrant, energetic and full of happiness. But when her voice and his notes are played in a duet that echoes through the bright lights of the stage, perhaps the glass shards of their past will be mended to a dignified fine. [Jelsa AU]
1. First Movement

**_Disclaimer: Elsa and The Juilliard School does not belong with me. Copyrights to respective owner._**

Chapter One – First Movement

"_Quand je vous aimerai? Ma foi, je ne sais pas, peut-être jamais, peut-être demain. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain!_"  
_ When will I love you? Good Lord, I don't know, maybe never, maybe tomorrow. But not today, that's for sure! _

\- L'amour est un oiseau rebelle/Habanera by George Bizet

Elsa Arendelle Queens is the primadonna- the diva opera singer of the undergraduates of The Juilliard School. But do not let the fact that she hasn't graduated yet make you think lowly of her. She is, indeed, blessed with an angelic and beautiful soprano voice that easily steals the spotlight from the other singers and captivates the hearts and ears of the audience. Also, contrary to what most people might think, the quality and maturity of her voice surpasses some of her seniors. That is how talented she is. Not also forgetting to mention her talent in acting; she is capable to dwell, understand, and act out the character she is given- she can easily fool people into believing that the real character is singing at the opera stage, not some mere student. As if the gift of voice and acting is not enough, she is bestowed with a seemingly- no, _everlasting_, crown of beauty and grace.

You can tell just by taking a glance of her that her skin is as fair as porcelain and as smooth as marble. Elsa's long platinum blonde locks are tied to an intricate and elegant bun, though there are some strands that are out of the place, giving her a formal and high class look. Her brilliant blue eyes are radiating with confidence, determination and power, reminding people of the beauty- and the danger of ice. Framing around those beautiful eyes are impossibly thick and long eyelashes- she needs no fake eyelashes or mascara to make her eyelashes look longer. On her eyelids is a dash of light pink eyeshadow that accents her blue eyes. To give the final touches to her divine and alluring beauty, the gods above has decided to give Elsa a long, perfectly shaped nose and lips that are naturally pale pink in color that are glazed with light pink lipgloss. Perhaps the lips is one of the greatest bestowal from the gods to her, because the powerful and strong or the soft and sweet voice that filled the entire nook and cranny of the room when she sang came out from an equally beautiful pair of lips. Her beauty does not come only from her looks; the way she sits, the way she moves, the way she kept her head held slightly high and proud, the way her manners are shown in public and also her intelligence states, crystal clearly, that she has the elegance and manners of someone from the royalty- a queen, perhaps. It is not an overstatement to say that she is pretty, or charming, or classy, or ravishing,

_Or flawless. _

Such is the beauty and capabilities of the Elsa Arendelle Queens, the primadonna opera singer of the undergraduates in The Juilliard School.

Elsa opens the door of the yellow cab, one of the little things that defines the Big Apple- New York City, her white pointy flats with a golden colored tip stepping on the rough cement. The university she applied to- and today marks her third and last year in the university, The Juilliard School, is now just in eyesight. It's August, so it's still in the summer season, so Elsa chose a short and light in weight attire. She uses a sleeveless gray shirt with dark purple ornament sewn on it and the part of the neck and above her chest is made from lace. To compliment the shirt, she uses a magenta colored skirt that covers half of her thigh. In between the shirt and the shorts is a black belt with a gold belt buckle. On her shoulder is a white Michael Kors Hamilton trompe l'oeil cotton canvas tote bag. She bought it because of the simplicity of the design and the fact that it can store lots of books that she needed to bring everyday. Hung around her neck is a necklace with a snowflake pendant. The snowflake has a unique and complicated shape that attracter her and finally made her bought it- the snowflake has six parts, and each part has a sharp blue edge and six edges potruding on the sides. In the center are six white kites forming some sort of a flower. Attached on the core of the kite flower is a blue diamond. It's ironic, the fact that it's summer and she's using a pendant inspired by a snowflake, which is something that is created only during the winter.

The snowflake necklace is her favorite necklace, since the necklace wraps around her neck every single day. Elsa likes how the snowflake pendant looks so simple from afar, but when you take a moment to actually look up close, that's when you will notice the intricate and carefully crafted desing- just like a day in winter. It scenary seems to be painted by white, but when you truly search for the beauty in the whiteness, you will found it- from the simple little things such as how the window's edge is covered with frost to the slow movement of the snow, slowly covering the colorful buildings in New York to a solemn and peaceful city in white. For some reason, the scenic view during the winter reminds her of Franz Liszt's '_Liebestraum_', or in English, Dream of Love, especially the third number. The tempo is usually written as _poco allegro con affetto, _which means that the song is played a little fast and affectionally- with every tender drop of the melody by the pianist's hand, Elsa can imagine the snow falling slowly from the sky and the snowflakes dancing around the air before landing on the cold, concrete road of New York; but everything seems to move a little fast, as if it's following the fast pace life of New York.

The platinum blonde's favorite part is when the pianist's fingers seems to effortlessly dance on the keys of the piano- it first started from a _piano_, meaning small in voice, the it undergoes a _crescendo_, then it gets louder until it reaches its peak; and after a beautiful and grand _forte_, where the pianist gives all of the emotion and power to that chord, it descends slowly, as if it's running down in small, little steps, then the song proceeds in its first tempo. Liebestraum is a song composed for the piano, but she often finds herself absentmindedly humming the melody of the song while admiring the transient white paradise created by winter.

Elsa could see the great metallic colored building of The Juilliard School, the rows of windows with its pale blue curtain that's blocking direct sunlight in, and the tall buildings that surrounds the university. She always finds the design of the university to be unique and modern, because of the triangular pyramid like shape of the building, the choice of the material and color used as a finishing coat of the building and the many windows that surrounds the main entrance, reflecting light from the sun, leaving a glimmer of shine and heat on the window. Elsa has always been, besides from singing and classical music, interested in architecture. Since the first time she learned geometry, she found out that she's natural in solving any questions about geometry- all of the formulas of the shapes are attached in her brain like a magnet, and her eyes and brain are sharp and keen to solve even the most difficult and tricky questions that the teacher gave.

When her home school ends for the holiday and she has nothing better to do, she sketches the architecture of the buildings in her imagination, everything according to scale and all. Elsa was most proud of her design of a castle- a castle made of ice that is situated in a colossal and towering mountain with eternal white snow at its peak, to be exact. Elsa chose the mountain because no one would see or hear her- a kingdom of isolation, truly; but it is where she can express herself fully- be who she is, sing with all of her heart, and where she can be _free_, letting everything go, with no chains, no worries, no fear, to bind her steps and weight her shoulder.

She calculated how thick the ice would need to be to support her, as if she will be residing in the castle of her wildest dream, the scale of the building, the weight, height and breadth of each object she designed, etc. Besides from all the careful and precise calculations of the building, she was genuinely surprised on the result of the interior design she made for the ice castle.  
Right after you go in through the staircase made from ice and the grandeur double door entrance, a large and lavish room that can fit an estimation of 100 people is the first thing you will see. Hanging on the high ceiling of the great hall is a collosal and grand crystal chandelier that doesn't need a single candle for it to light up- it absorbs the light from outside, giving the chandelier its own special glow. Elsa can only imagine the pretty light the chandelier will give when it's sunset- oh, the beautiful dark blue, purple, red and orange gradation she always marvel on! Between the two staircases that leads to one huge opening to another room is an ice blue colored fountain. The fountain has four parts, the toppest part being the smallest and the bottom being the largest. Water that seems to sparkle with each flow comes from the toppest part, then drops to the second, third, and finally the last part. Around the room are large and towering ice pillars that supports the structure of the room. The floor however, is plain and colored blue, wrapping up the majestic design of her icy castle's great hall with simplicity. Everything seems so magnificent, picturesque, and so out of this world.

_And that's only the great hall._

Elsa let out a faint smile upon remembering this fond memory of hers which is quickly erased and replaced with her usual cold and nonchalant expression. Alas, the joy of the past is in the past. She must now focus on the present. "Focus on Juilliard. On music..." Elsa thought as she prepared herself to enter the doors into Juilliard. Elsa swats the folds and invisible dust from her shirt and skirt, raised her chin, tuck in strands that are out of place, stand upright and squared her shoulders. "... And on perfection." With perfection echoing in her mind, Elsa march through the doors of Juilliard, confident and bold in every step she takes. She walks just like a model on the catwalk, her back straight and talking quick small steps, making her hips sway slightly in result.

She acts and looks just like a queen- so regal, beautiful, and mighty. which is one of the reason why she is also called 'The Snow Queen' by her colleagues. The other reason being that she's as frigid, cold, and ruthless like the winter storm when it comes to the competition between students to get the main character for an opera. It's as if she froze her competitors with her singing prowess so only she can claim the throne of honor and pride to play as the main character. The diva, the primadonna and ' The Snow Queen'- both titles are fit for Elsa- a bitter, cold, and brilliant woman.

No one knows that the winter storm can change to a tender and delicate snowflake shower from the sky, beautiful in each passing second, and where people can admire the view with a smile on their face.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see..." Elsa muttered under her breath.

No one knows that beneath the perfectly frozen heart that seems flawless with no dent, lies a little girl, tired of being flawless.

"Be the good girl, you always _have_ to be..."

Elsa is tired of always concealing what she truthfully feel, sick of faking that she's a 'perfect girl'- meaning, a girl that is _not_ allowed to make a single mistake. Oh, how she wants the show to end.

She shook her head, refusing to think about, nor listen to the pleads of her heart. This is better this way, she always thought. She swore that no one will surpass her concrete wall of ice. She sigh while rubbing her forehead. Then, she saw her professor and her horde of fans greeting her. Elsa can hear the excited high pitched squeal of one of her fans. She gave them a sickly sweet plastic smile and wave halfheartedly at them. With that, she completely forgot about her thoughts to be free. "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show."

As they said, the show must go on.

* * *

This is it, my first Jelsa fanfiction! xD I'm really excited to know what you guys think! :3

The 'Fine' (which is the title) is not the fine where you're okay. The fine is a musical term in Italian meaning 'the end'

It is actually in another universe, where Elsa is a student taking a singing major in Juilliard while Jack is a super talented pianist but is a university drop out. This story is in third person, and Jack will be in the next chapter. I'm trying to capture Elsa and Jack's personality, so if you guys have any idea to make it more Elsa or Jack, I'd love to hear it!

I'm not sure if that's how you make a disclaimer, since this is the first time I made a fanfiction, so if anybody knows a better way to type a disclaimer, please do tell me!

By the way, English is not my first language, so if you see a grammatical mistake, please tell me so I can fix it asap!

The story is totally fictional (except for The Juilliard School and New York which is a real place (duh xD)), so the events that will occur is not something that happen in Juilliard or New York and some places that are going to be stated in the fanfiction is fictional. Well, there's going to be times where I'll follow Juilliard's academic calender ( . ?catoid=19&amp;navoid=2091 ) but that's it.

That's it for the super long description! :D Tell me if you think I should post upcoming chapters here, or if I should stop because it's crappy and all. But thank you for spending your time to read my first fanfic xD

\- ShenTian


	2. Allegro

**_Disclaimer: Jack, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandman (aka Sandy) and The Juilliard School does not belong with me. Copyrights to respective owner _**

Summary: Elsa's aria seemed to be sung in maestoso, full of forte and all of its majestic grandeur. Jack's cadenza sounds like it's played in allegro con brio, vibrant, energetic and full of happiness. But when her voice and his notes are played in a duet that echoes through the bright lights of the stage, perhaps the glass shards of their past will be mended to a dignified fine. [Jelsa AU]

Chapter Two

_"__Libiamo, ne' lieti calici, che la bellezza infiora, e la fuggevol ora, s'inebrii a voluttà."  
Drink from the joyful glass, resplendent with beauty, drink to the spirit of pleasure which enchants the fleeting moment._  
\- Libiamo ne' lieti calici (Drink from the joyful cup) by Giuseppe Verdi

-

Jackson 'Frost' Overland has been a barista of a small and humble coffee shop, the 'Man in the Moon' for a few months. He's not exactly the most popular or important person in his neighborhood; in fact, he was nobody in particular. Jackson, or Jack Frost, his nickname since childhood, is an university dropout due to his mischievous personality and grades- which every single one of it is a failure. He never liked university life anyway. For Jack, university is all serious and deadlines (which he utterly hate with the bottom of his heart) while he's all about... Snowballs and fun. But the fact is, besides the inevitable seriousness and deadlines in university, he also hates university because of the subject his father chose for him; bussiness. "Ugh, I hate bussiness", Jack used to mutter a complaint everyday without fail when he was still in university. Therefore, his naturally prankster personality combined with his hatred for college, he got kicked out from university and pissed his father off; his father is so infuriated that he only agreed to pay for the rent and give a bit of pocket money- he refused to give anything more than that. Well, a father is still a father and still needs to perform his job as a ftaher, no matter how dumb his kid is. A mission well done, Jack always bragged to his co-workers, earning him a few rolls of eyes, especially from his least favorite co-worker from Australia, dearly nicknamed 'Bunny' or sometimes 'Kangaroo' by Jack. The both of them always find a topic to argue about- even if it's the most childish thing, such as what they think the best holiday is.

"Easter! That's the best holiday!" Bunny once spat.

"Are you fucking joking at me?! Seriously, the holiday where you find eggs is the best holiday? Christmas is literally the best holiday!" Jack countered stubbornly.

That bickering last for ten minutes- the childish argument between the both of them would wage even longer if the both of them are not separated by another co-workers, nicknamed Sandy and Tooth, and even their boss, North. And after that, the both of them refused to talk, let alone cooperate with each other for the rest of the week.

Jack always dearly loved the winter- a reason why he died his hair white like the snow. He waited and counted the days and months until winter came to greet New York. For him, winter is like the calm after the storm; so serene, so gentle and yet, so fleeting and ephemeral- a true masterpiece and wonderland by Mother Nature. Pure white snow and snowflakes, each with a different and unique pattern of its own bleed from the sky, covering the barren earth- it's as if the world and time froze and come to a halt, just like the water upon contact with the numbing coldness of the air. Jack couldn't imagine a better ending for the soon-to-be passing year than the chilly and beautiful winter. One of the little things that he adore about winter is how frost seeps on the edges his windows. He can spend several minutes just to admire those hundreds of small white ice crystals and play with them, his big and long finger drawing on the frost, clearing the frost that's on his finger's way, and finally revealing a picture of something kids would draw, such as a bunny or a house with a triangular rooftop, rectangular door and square windows. Or if there's not enough frost for him to draw on, he would stick his pale cheeks on the icy window, as if that action would multiply the frost on the window. He may be 21 year old college drop out, but he have a heart and personality of a cheeky and happy child.

But alas, gone is the daydream of winter. It's August now, which is four months apart from the chilly December. Which means that it's still summer time, where the sun blazes the strongest- and Jack never liked a tiny bit of it. His forehead, would immediately trickle with millions (that what he always thought- or perhaps, exaggerate) of beads of perspiration if he is upon contact with the too tenacious and intense sunlight of summer sun, and he always felt weak and sluggish. "The worst season of the year." Jack always whine when summer comes. Even though cute and pretty girls dress the lightest during this season (male hormones, as Jack always claims), which he won't deny the fact that he 'likes' to... See it, Jack still loathes summer. Whilst the cold didn't exactly bother him, the heat bothers him like college. Jack still can't decide whether he hated college or summer more. 'College and summer, the ultimate hell if combined together.' Jack once thought grudgingly.

Jack grumbles about the heat while he heads towards the coffee shop where he worked at, the 'Man in the Moon'. His black backpack is strapped on his broad shoulders, adding weight to his weak shoulder that he felt that it's going to melt anytime soon. It's still pretty early in the morning, but his so-called 'sensitive to sunlight' skin can feel the heat dripping from the sun. His long legs walked quickly on the pavement, bringing him closer to the coffee shop each second. Since today is the start of most schools, the streets are bustling with numerous amounts of vehicles, and the pavement is pretty crowded with citizens walking and running to wherever their destination is. Right now, to advert his attention from further cussing at the weather, he's thinking about why his boss, that's actually named Nicholas North, named the small coffee shop 'Man in the Moon'. Like, there's nothing wrong about it, but really? A couple (nonsensical) suggestions popped up in his thicker-than-the-piling-snow head, such as that North was high when he named the place, or that he magically saw a random flying astronaut waving from the moon. His thoughts dissolved when he arrived at the front door of the coffee shop. The cool air from the coffee shop's air conditioners blared to his dying skin, rejuvenating them once more. 'Thank God for whoever invent the air conditioner.' Jack silently thanked whoever invented the glorious air conditioner that Jack didn't know the name (or bother to look it up in Google), which is actually Willis Carrier, for saving his skin from making an Olympic sized pool of sweat, not literally though.

"Jack, you're early again. Good!" A loud, baritone voice with a thick foreign accent, Russian, probably, boomed in the air when Jack closed the door.

"Yeah. Gotta reach here before before the sun burns my skin off." Jack joked and looked at the towering man who addressed him before, his boss, Nicholas North. North maybe old- it is very visible from his wrinkles on his forehead and his long beard that is as white as my hair, but his eyes contains happiness and joy- as they said, 'the eyes are the window to the soul', or something like that. The jolly old man laughed merrily, which sounded like 'ho ho ho', in reply to Jack's joke. For some odd reason, North reminded Jack of Santa Claus, from his white beard, sound of laughter, and the happiness aura his boss radiates. Except that Santa Claus doesn't have a tattoo on his arm. Jack swallowed down his saliva whenever he sees the tattoo- on his left hand, the word 'naughty' in big, capital letters, and bold font is permanently tainted to his skin in black ink, while on his right hand, the word 'nice' is inked on his hand instead. Jack quickly gazes back at North, this time amused by how the light is reflecting on North head that's bald on the middle, giving a shiny gloss. 'Next time, I'll look at my reflection using his head, not the mirror.' Jack planned in his head, his mischievous personality activating.

"Well then, go ahead and change!" North nudged Jack to the staff room, "Bunny and Sandy will be hear in a couple of minutes, so better hurry up!"

"What about Tooth?" Jack asked, confusion attached on his face.

"Oh, Tooth? This is her first day of her third year at her university. So, she's going to be a part time starting from today." North answered.

"_University?_" Jack said in disbelief and he almost choke on his saliva. His facial expression is a mixture of utter horror and disgust, his dark brown eyebrows furrowed and mouth gaping sightly in response. All complaints about the unbearable heat immediately perished from his head "And also, third year? North, you are not pulling my leg, right?" Jack couldn't imagine that a person can deal with university, three years to make it worst! He recalled his extremely not pleasant time at the university, which made him harder to belief that Tooth, the most feisty and outgoing girl he have ever met, can deal with two, and today, three years of university!

"Well, not everybody hates university Jack." North shrugged while pulling down the sleeves of his shirt, which results his tattoos to be covered with the long white sleeve of his shirt. "She likes her subject."

"What the hell is that subject that made her okay to go to university?!" Jack demanded from North loudly.

"Calm down Jack." North started, trying to calm down the skinny boy in front of him that looks ready to faint at moment's notice. "She chose music. Vocal, to be exact. And more to the classical vocal instead of pop."

By the time his ear that is covered with his messy hair heard the words 'music', 'vocal' and 'classical' , Jack's look of bewilderment are gone, as if it's nothing but an ephemeral emotion.

"Vocal? That's interesting." Jack commented. "What university is she studying at?"

"Juilliard. Ever saw the building that looked like Noah's Arc that got stuck in the middle of New York? Yeah, that building." North answered Jack's question. "And since you looked like you're interested, why don't you deliver a cup of coffee to her?"

"What am I? A delivery boy, no longer a barista? Cool." Jack retorted sarcastically, but then his pale lips part to continue his words. "But fine. Crashing in to a university sounds fun." He ended with his grin, showing off his perfect pearly white teeth (that Tooth, for some odd reason, always fangirl over).

"No, you are not to crash in the university and cause a ruckus in the university." North sternly said to Jack, which results to Jack making a pouting face. "By the way, Bunny and Sandy is going to arrive here in a couple of seconds. Hurry up and change your clothes." North steered the conversation away from the topic of Tooth's university.

"Right, right." Jack sluggishly walks to the staff room. Once he's in, he change his blue t-shirt which has frost pattern on the top part of the shirt (ironic indeed, considering that it's summer) to his work uniform, which is also colored blue. Because the uniform doesn't not include the pants, Jack still uses his brown pants that sort of clings to his feet tightly.

'Music, huh? Must be fun.' Jack pondered with a faint smile blooming on his handsome face, lighting up his blue eyes. 'If only...' He could imagine a perfect ending of his life if his life is colored with the melodious sounds and chords created from the piano. He still remembered vividly of that time when he was still a little boy, when he was so proud that he can play Claude Debussy's 'Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum' flawlessly. The feeling of sadness, anger, fear, and other negative emotions washed away when his fingers brushed against the white key of the piano. How his little sister would praise him non-stop for the rest of the day when he performed 'Flight of the Bumblebee' in for her.

"Flight of the Bumblebee..." Jack muttered, remembering when he played it for his little sister in it's original tempo. For a little kid, it's supposed to be a very difficult and hardly possible feat- but not impossible. The song, when played in its original tempo which is somewhere between allegro vivace and presto, will result the song to sound similar to the hum of a bee's wings flapping together frantically. The pianist must have nimble and skillful fingers and must be in complete control of it- from the quick and feathery touch to keep up with the incredibly fast tempo and the accuracy of every single touch- the song is mostly composed with chromatic, and it's easy for your fingers to slip when you make that dangerous fast turn of your wrist or when your finger is jumping from one key to another.

So as you can see, Jackson 'Frost' Overland has an immense talent in piano- only that he left it behind a few years ago. When he, for the first time, is unhappy with the piano. "It's better this way." Jack finished his thought as he went out from the staff room. The thought of having the grand ending colored with music is trampled on his mind. Music- the piano- is no longer a source of happiness for him. As much as he wanted the unhappiness to reach the end- he felt like it will never be done.

"Well, this is it, my future." His eyes are now clouded and foggy like the white thick mist in winter, making everything beneath it look vague.

The show must go on.


	3. Prestissimo

_Disclaimer: Every character here and Juilliard is not mine. Copyrights to respective owner._

Chapter 3 - Prestissimo

"Hey Jack! Nice to see you here!" Tooth exclaimed happily upon the sight of the pale boy with an unusual white hair color. She walked quickly towards Jack who has been waiting restlessly outside Juilliard. She can see that the heat is in the middle of murdering him- his face is practically drenched in sweat.  
Jack raised an eyebrow when a high pitched voice greeted him . He quickly turned around to the source of the voice. "Hey there Tooth!" Jack waved towards the owner of the voice- Toothiana, aka Tooth. He wiped away the beads of sweat that clings to his face. "Goddamit, today is hot as fuck!" Jack curses as more sweat rain down on his face.  
Tooth laughed softly at the sight of her distressed co-worker, which Jack replied with a scowl. "Here, here. A boy with teeth as perfect as yours shouldn't cuss a lot!" She hands two sheets of tissue to Jack, which Jack grabbed instantly and roughly scrub it on his face.  
"Thanks Tooth." Jack thanked Tooth with his signature grin as he crumples the tissues and throws it to the nearest bin. The effect is quite quick, the thin veil of sweat has been removed from Jack's face. Tooth can now clearly see his bright blue eyes and that marvelous, gorgeous, perfect white teeth Tooth favors. Since the first day Tooth saw Jack's wide grin, she immediately became Jack's 'tooth mom'- every time she saw Jack eat lots of sweets, Tooth will give him a 10 minutes long lecture about keeping your teeth clean- and she probably can go on for a hour if Jack didn't plead Tooth to stop. "Here, North told me to hand you this." Jack took a tumbler from the cup holder of his backpack and hand it to Tooth.  
"Oh? Now you're the delivery boy? Thanks!" Tooth teased as he takes the tumbler from Jack. She received a groan from Jack in response, which Tooth reply with a chuckle. Then, she opened the cap of the tumbler and she took a deep whiff of the aroma of coffee that evaporates from the hot, black liquid inside the tumbler. "Awesome! North knows that I love coffee while it's still hot!" She commented while putting back the cap on.  
"What? It's boiling hot here, and you still like coffee while its hot?" Jack snorted, but he decided to let Tooth's odd preference go. "How's university?" Jack inquired Tooth, expecting her to complain like mad.  
"It's very fun! Everyone is great at singing, which makes it way more exciting!" Tooth answered, completely different from what Jack thought she would say. Jack shot her an I-don't-believe-the-crap-you-said look while Tooth talked about how great this year is and how she is very sure that this year is going to be full of good memories. Jack soon became bored and was about to cut her in the middle of her sentence, but then Tooth say something that caught his attention- "... and the 'Snow Queen' looks beautiful and amazing as ever! And her teeth is simply perfect!"  
"'Snow Queen'?" Jack questioned Tooth with a glint of interest. Anything with a name that is related to winter always attracts him, and the 'Snow Queen'? That's fancy as hell.  
"Oh, sorry, I meant Elsa Arendelle Queens. The 'Snow Queen' is just her nickname. She's like, the best of the best! I've been here for four years, and she just started her third year and she's way better than me!" Tooth replied excitedly, her short black hair with streaks of green and yellow on the bangs bobbed up and down, which resulted to her earrings with a yellow feather attached on each bounced as well.  
Jack would fire more questions to Tooth is his stomach doesn't grumble loudly. "Whoops!" Jack apologized while laughing and his co-worker with eccentric hair (as if his hair is not eccentric at all) giggled along.  
"We should go to a nearby restaurant now. We can talk along the way!" Tooth offered Jack, and Jack accepted with a nod of his head.  
"Well then, let's go! I'm really hungry right now." Jack urged Tooth. "Oh, and can we take a cab?"  
Tooth grinned at her co-worker's- and currently, lunch companion's, request. "You really hate the sun, do you? The restaurant is not so far from here!"  
"Doesn't matter!" Jack pouted, his messy white hair swaying with the hot summer breeze that blew softly.  
"Promise you, Jack! The restaurant's is just at the corner! Oh, how about if we make it fun? Let's race!" Tooth exclaimed eagerly , her purple eyes (which Jack is pretty sure is contact lens, although her never bothered to ask) widen in enthusiasm.  
Upon hearing the word 'fun', Jack gives a challenging grin to Tooth and say, "Sure! And I bet you'll lose!". Jack didn't even think about if for a second, as long as he deemed it fun, screw the consequences. The thought of getting soaked in sweat once he arrived at the restaurant never even crossed his mind. Well, perhaps the piano is an exception to screwing the consequences for fun, but that matter is irrelevant for now.  
"Pssh! Always fun and games, huh, Jack Frost?" Tooth teased Jack using his nickname.  
"That's what I live and breath for!" Jack replied proudly. A mischievous plan suddenly came across to his mind, and his lips form a faint smirk .  
Tooth take a deep breath, then start the countdown, "Alright! In three, two, one, go-"  
"OMG TOOTH, THAT PERSON HAS PERFECT TEETH!" Jack suddenly yelled, cutting Tooth. He pointed to the direction behind them.  
"OH MY GOSH WHO?" Tooth looked back to the direction Jack pointed, her purple eyes frantically searching for the person with perfect teeth Jack has 'pointed' out.  
With that cue, Jack immediately took off, grinning in satisfaction that his plan worked amazingly. "See you at the restaurant!" Jack shouted while running as fast as he could to Tooth, who's still looking for the person with perfect teeth.  
When Tooth heard Jack's shouting, her mind quickly clicked- that rascal was bluffing to get a head start! "Hey! You're cheating!" Tooth yelled back as she run after Jack, laughter escaping her lips that are coated with light pink colored lipstick.

It appears that Jack arrived first in front of the restaurant, thanks to his 'cunning' plan. When Tooth arrived while panting, she smack Jack's arm while laughing. Then, she took a couple of tissues to wipe her sweat drenched face, and gave the remaining to Jack, who's apparently more covered with sweat than she is. The both of them proceed to enter the restaurant, and Tooth and Jack sighed in relieved as the cool breeze from the air conditioner smacked their face as they enter the building. After taking a seat and ordering their food, Tooth and Jack proceed in their conversation. "Sooo, tell me more about this Elsa- Elsa—" Jack dug in to his brain, trying to remember Elsa's last name.  
"Elsa Arendelle Queens." Tooth recited.  
"Yeah, sure, Elsa Arendelle Queens. So, remembering what you said earlier, she's like, some sort of the primadonna?" Jack inquired, while his fingers tap on the table for no reason.  
"Yep! You should listen to her singing- in a glance, you can tell that she's very, very, very good at singing, as if she's born and raised to sing! Oh, and she's just simply perfect! Her Instagram account is literally flooded with likes and followers, and, at least five guys from each department in Juilliard has a mega crush on her! Oh, oh! And her teeth is as perfect as your teeth!" Tooth described Elsa, in a way that sounded like Tooth is Elsa's biggest fan.  
Jack nods as he begins to ponder on the newly gained information 'She seemed so flawless... And usually people like that are shitty-'  
"JACK! ELSA'S HERE!" Tooth whispered loudly to Jack, disturbing his rain of prejudice towards Elsa. Tooth pointed to the door, and lucky for Jack, he is seated facing to the door. "The one with the platinum blonde hair!"  
Jack squinted his blue eyes, trying to search for this Elsa Arendelle Queens, and to see if she's as beautiful (and possibly bitchy) as he thought, oh, there's a girl with a light blonde hair, now let's see her face-

"Holy shit..." Jack mouthed in disbelief, because _damn_, the Snow Queen is goddamn beautiful and hot. Just seeing the extremely charming blonde moved her bangs aside from her forehead and tucks a stray strand behind her ear made Jack swear that he can hear and feel is heart thumping as clear as day. His heart beat changed from a moderate, steady tempo and skyrocketed to a hectic and distraught presto "_No_ fucking way a human can be _that_ beautiful!"  
"Told you she's very pretty! And Jack, stop staring. She'll notice that you're staring!" Tooth whispered at Jack.  
"Are you kidding me? _Pretty_? She's _more_ than that! She's a walking sex nuclear!" Jack glared and spat at Tooth, a bit too loudly. "And for your information, I am certainly not staring! ... I guess." Jack finishes weakly, because he admits that he's indeed staring. After all, who can't help but stare at that diamond among the dirt? Not just her face that is an apple to the eye, her body is too; Elsa's body is perfectly sculpted- even though her clothes hide a bit of her curve, one can easily tell that she has a body of a Victoria Secret model.  
"Whoa, chill Jack! And keep your voice down-" Tooth cut herself in the middle of the sentence when she saw Elsa walking standing next her. "Hey there Elsa!" Tooth quickly greeted her loudly.  
'Oh shit oh shit shit!" Jack mentally cuss. His heart rate has doubled to a_ prestissimo_\- probably faster than any Chopin's etude, or Liszt's '_La Campanella'_, or even Rachmaninoff's 'Theme of Paganini'. He braced himself to look at the beauty standing near his table. Jack heart nearly break through his chest. He quickly pretend to play with his phone in order to hide his face- he hopes that the heat at his cheeks does not cause any major redness on his cheeks  
"Good afternoon... Tooth." Elsa politely say, quick to remember Tooth's nickname. "And again, I apologize for the stain I caused on your book."  
'Her lips is perfect.. I could kiss it every second..' Jack thought, stealing a glance to the dainty and fair girl.  
"Ah, don't worry about that! It's last semester's book anyway, so it's not that important!" Tooth cheerfully replied. "By the way, meet my friend, Jack Frost!"  
"Jack.. Frost?" Elsa process the name in her brain, while glancing at the white haired boy who's giving out a look to Tooth that could kill an army.  
"I-it's actually Jackson Overland. Jack Frost is my nickname" Jack stuttered. 'YOU STUTTERED JACK THAT IS SO NOT COOL' His brain scolded Jack. Jack cleared his throat and nervously offer his right hand to Elsa.  
Instead of laughing at Jack (which Jack has mentally prepared himself), Elsa took his hand and shake it firmly. "Elsa Arendelle Queens. Very pleased to meet you, Jackson." Her tone reminded sounds what a proud, noble queen would say- so confident and sure, giving out an air of royalty, and at the same time, coldness and sharpness. Jack's palm lingered for a few second on her palm, feeling her smooth and unusually cold skin. The Snow Queen; suits her. A rush of boldness came to Jack, and he look at Elsa straight in the eye. He shuddered, and his eyes widen slightly-

There are no warmth in her eyes. No traces of happiness. Nothing. Just looking at Elsa's blue eyes made him feel that he is trapped in a cold, cold, cold and dark cage, where only if you're strong, you'll survive and endure- and to do that, you must ravage and shut down others. Chaos. Her eyes sung out chaos and havoc, just like a storm that destroys anything in its way. He searched even deeper- the eyes are the window to the sould, they say, and to Jack, it's painfully true. Elsa suddenly doesn't seem so perfect and flawless anymore. In his eyes, Elsa seems like a beautiful doll that has been teared and torn apart and mended so many times. Jack tried to search in deeper, wondering if her eyes held anything else- wait, what is that? Is that...

Fear?

"Excuse me." Elsa said, slightly louder than her usual tone.  
"Ah?" That pulled Jack away from her blue eyes, and he noticed that Elsa is no longer holding his hand. "Oh, um, sorry." Jack offered a bashful smile towards Elsa.  
Elsa gave a questioning look, but then her lips slightly crooked upwards, attempting a smile. "Well then, it's a pleasure to see you, Tooth and Jackson. I'll see you soon." With that, Elsa left.  
"Wait, she's not going to eat here?" Tooth asked to no one in particular. "A mysterious one. Came to a restaurant but didn't eat or order anything."  
Jack answered with a shrug.  
"By the way, is she that beautiful to you? You're practically staring at her eyes!" Tooth commented.  
"Yeah..." Jack answered weakly; he can't forget the storm of her eyes. It's almost as he's staring at a... Monster. 'No, she's not a monster.' Jack assured himself. 'Just probably... Sad.'  
Tooth gave him a confused look, but quickly changed once she saw her food coming. "Food's here!"  
Jack slowly eats his food- not a single second passed without him thinking about Elsa Arendelle Queens.

'Elsa Arendelle Queens. The Snow Queen. With eyes as vicious as the winter storm. Who looks majestic and with no trace of imperfection. But deep inside, I know what I saw, and I'm certain of it; concealed and lock away deep inside the storm and ice, is fear.'

Jack finds himself wishing that one day, perhaps, he could guide the Queen out from the howling wind and the raging storm inside her.


End file.
